User blog:Silent Andromeda/Hellfire: Chapter 21
Previous: Chapter 20 Lair There was a brief flash of light and a minor stinging sensation. Sardec found himself right where he departed from UBW-594244. Sardec climbed up the tallest hill to scout out the area and saw the area was completely abandoned. He accessed the features of his HUD and activated a distress signal on a UNCC channel. Sardec sat down to admire the scenery. A clear night sky casted itself over the empty canyon. UBW-594244's moon shone over, causing the rocks to glisten. Sardec took the moment to remove his helmet and take in a deep breath. He exhaled and saw the warm moisture of his breath contrast with the cold air. A faint sound was heard coming from the ground as Sardec felt a light rumble. He stood up and sighed of relief, believing it to be a drill transport. He smiled as he saw the ground breaking apart, but soon gasped at what he saw. Several Knight-clad Diathel had arrived at the scene, carrying their signature M-Z7B2 machine guns. Sardec equipped his helmet and hid between the rocks. The Knight soldiers looked around the teleport console and stood by, staring at the teleport. Sardec then heard sounds from across the canyon. Four Black Hole-clad Turauz positioned themselves on the tall mountains across from Sardec's position, with sniper rifles at the ready. It wasn't long before Sardec discerned they are Murak's reinforcements sent by his fellow generals. It seemed to him that they are waiting for him to arrive from a portal. Unaware of his presence, Sardec decided to stay in his hiding spot. More rumbling sounds were heard from the ground. The Knight soldiers stood aside from where they believed would be the breach. Sardec looked closely and saw a large drill coming out of the ground and felt his heart drop. The Knight soldiers began firing their machine guns at the drill transport. Sardec left his hiding spot and fired the HBS-VI Phantom's energy arrows down below. The Knights were caught off guard and moved for cover. Sardec saw a glint across the canyon and quickly receded into cover. A powerful laser struck near his position. The drill's door opened and bullets fired out from inside. Sardec was pinned down by snipers while his rescuers were engaging the Knight machine gunners. Sardec peeked his head and looked at bottom of the hill. He saw a vantage point in the crags below. He positioned his legs and leapt forward, rolling down the hill. Sniper rounds were fired, nearly hitting him. Sardec now had a wider area of cover from the snipers. He now had a line of sight against the machine gunners, free from sniper interference. He continued firing arrows at the enemy, pushing them back from his rescuers. Unable to engage Sardec, the Black Hole snipers began firing at the UNCC reinforcements below. Sardec felt forced to now engage the snipers and save his allies. He utilized the crags and made his way to the other hill across the canyon and fired at the snipers above, killing one and injuring another. The snipers receded and ran along the canyon's borders. One fired a black energy projectile at Sardec, causing him to slow down his movement speed. The sniper equipped the Spring nailgun and fired a cluster of blue nails homing in on his position. Sardec turned his Phantom bow into a sword and deflected the nails. The assailant was then shot down by one of the UNCC personnel, who was then gunned down by a Knight. Sardec moved in closer to the drill transport's position and took cover. The Knight machine gunners were falling in numbers and the Black Hole snipers were scattering. Sardec led his arrow shots to hit the snipers. Every shot missed. The snipers repositioned themselves and fired at his position. One shot grazed Sardec's hand, forcing him back into cover. Sardec took a look around and heard the snipers providing cover fire for the machine gunners. As he was about to take a step out of cover, a sniper round struck in front of his feet. One sniper was focused on Sardec while the other assisted the machine gunners. Sardec became angry and shot arrows down at the ground around him, creating a dust cloud. He retreated back into the crags and found a line of sight flanking the sniper. He fired arrows and killed it. The last sniper was without support fire and was shot down by the UNCC. Two machine gunners remained and were shortly overwhelmed by their opposing numbers. Return of Peace With the enemy forces neutralized, Sardec was able to meet with his remaining rescuers. "Sardec? You're alive?" Exclaimed a soldier. "I'm so sorry guys." He replied. "I didn't know they were coming. I cost you your friends' lives." "Their sacrifice will not go unnoticed." Another soldier commented. "Not when they helped save the hero of the resistance!" "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm a hero. Not when I've caused so many casualties." "We've heard the stories. Not only did you break into the Archives, but you survived two enemy planets by yourself. You're an inspiration, sir! Now come on! We gotta get you back home!" Sardec helped collect the fallen UNCC bodies into the drill transport and set off for the UNCC hideout. F.H. Cavern The transport drill arrived at the hideout. The soldiers came out carrying the bodies of their fallen comrades. Sardec stepped out and looked around. He felt relieved to be back home after so long. As he walked forward, he could hear whispering among the other people. He heard his name among the whispering and lowered his head in embarrassment. He headed over for Kellogg's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Sardec gently opened the door. Kellogg was at his desk, reading several documents. "How can I he-" Kellogg put away his reading glasses. "My god... Sardec! Julian! You're alive!" Kellogg put his hands on Sardec's shoulders. "Though at this point, should I even be surprised anymore?" "Kellogg! I ha-" "Oh, I'm sure you would like to be caught up on things! The Surprise-Class Drone we commandeered from Hellus is undergoing reverse engineering. We should have our own versions ready in a month or two." "That's great! But I needed to-" "As for your VOIDs, we still haven't been able to figure out how they work. I hope you don't mind that I've assigned them to my top agents. They've taken real good care of them." "Oh, that's fi-" "I also have been looking at more data you extracted from the Archives and found several supply caches. Nikida is currently overseeing a supply raid." "Really?" Sardec cleared his throat. "How is... h-how is Nikida?" "When you vanished, she wasn't wanting to leave the Earth Beacon Tower. It seemed a new security precaution was installed so we couldn't go to Earth in the manner we went to Hellus. It seems we've really caught their attention. We had to leave so we couldn't risk being being attacked by reinforcements again. I think your success has inspired Nikida to work harder for the cause." "'Success'? UBP116 was no success. I need to go back there." "And we'll find the right time. But right now, I'm focusing our efforts on resupplying for the next big raid. She's gotten a lot more quiet since you left. Maybe visiting her will help boost her morale." "Yes, I think I'd like that." Sardec chuckled. "There is one more thing, Kellogg." "What is it?" "Back at Earth, I made a huge discovery." "Oh? Tell me!" "I was able to get inside Murak's base. Inside I found out about a virus that affects the Kartinava nervous system." "Ah, the 6066 Virus. That was mentioned in the Archive data package." "Yes, well as it turns out... they were conducting experiments on it. I found help-" Sardec cut himself off and remembered Mark's request. "'Help'? What do you mean?" "I found help through their research reports. They had a super virus in the making that advances the effects of the virus to an instantaneous speed. I discovered an air filtration system located in Murak's personal quarters, inserted a copy of the virus, and sent it into Earth's atmosphere. Kellogg, all of Murak's forces at Earth have been eliminated!" Kellogg stood there in silence. "What do you plan to do now?" "If we can find an air filtration system on the other planets, we can organize an extinction event. UBP116, Hellus, and UBW594244. Every single one of them will be wiped out." Kellogg was shocked. "So Murak is dead now?" "Unfortunately no. He seems to be immune to the virus. And if he's immune, Radian and Gajuro are likely to be immune as well." "Do you have copies of the virus right now?" "Yes! In my backpack. Kellogg, I have found our answer to everything! We just need to raid the other planets again and the Kartinava will be out of our lives forever!" "May I see the viruses?" "Sure. These capsules may be very durable, but I would still handle them with much caution. We can't afford to waste any of them." Kellogg looked closely at the capsules. "Interesting... Does anyone else know about this?" "No. I wanted you to be the first to know." "Something as powerful as this must not fall into the wrong hands. Sardec, you must not tell a soul about this. Not even Nikida. Do you understand me?" "Sure, Kellogg. We can tell them after it's said and done." "That's fine. But for now, not a word about this. For now, head for the barracks and get some rest. I'll have a new assignment for you tomorrow." "Okay. You get some rest too." Sardec left the office. Day of Refreshment Sardec enjoyed his peaceful morning routine. He began with brushing his teeth, taking a shower, enjoying breakfast, and finished with a light workout. He went to greet Kellogg at his office. "Morning, Kellogg." "Hello, Sardec. Did you rest well?" "I was practically comatose. You said I'd have an assignment, right?" "Yes. It is a relatively minor assignment after what you've been through. There was a supply raid last week, but our soldiers were forced to abandon the mission midway. One of my scouts reported the cargo has not yet been recovered by the enemy. I need you to finish the delivery and ensure the cargo gets back here in one piece. Do you think you can handle this mission?" "Sounds like a piece of cake." "Good. I've assigned some of my most elite soldiers to escort you. It may seem overkill, but... Well I'd hate to lose you after all that you've been through." "At least I won't be alone. When is the assignment?" "In 10 minutes. Head over to the drill transport bay and get acquainted with your teammates. Don't feel shy. They won't bite." "Heh. Thanks. By the way... did Nikida make it back?" "She should be back tomorrow. It's a bigger assignment and the amount of reconnaissance takes time. Don't let that distract you on the field." "Don't worry, it won't. I was just curious." "Good. Dismissed." The Mission of Surprise Sardec sat in the drill transport as it headed for the destination. He looked at the elite soldiers in their Falcon armor, checking their weapons. Sardec looked down at his Phantom sword and wiped a smudge off of the wide side of the blade. The drill stopped and the elite soldiers stood up. Sardec followed and the door opened. They stepped out into a wooded area with a dirt trail nearby. Sardec took a look around as his elite escort swept the area. "Sector is clear!" "Alright, so where is the cargo?" asked Sardec. Two of the Falcon soldiers walked over to a large tree and moved some branches out of the way, revealing an offline heavy transport vehicle. "The cargo should still be in here. Sardec, sir. Help me open the back." Two of the Falcon soldiers took a look at the cockpit while Sardec helped another open the back. The backside opened, revealing several cargo containers. "Good. The cargo is secure." said the elite soldier. "Say. What are we transporting anyway?" asked Sardec. "Well, Kellogg didn't say not to look. Help yourself, Sardec." Sardec removed his Krypton helmet and walked deeper into the back, with the Falcon soldier standing behind him. Sardec opened one of the containers. "It's too dark to see. Do you have a flashli-" Sardec's request was suddenly cut off by the sound of a gunshot from behind. Next: Chapter 22 Category:Blog posts